1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital electronic camera apparatus which picks up an image and records it in a recording media. The present invention particularly relates to a digital electronic camera apparatus which compresses a digital video signal and then records it in the recording media.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, there is an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid Open 3-429733 of a digital electronic camera apparatus. Generally, when data is compressed, memory capacity is saved, but, the signal processing requires more time. According to the device disclosed in Japanese Laid Open 3-429733, signal compression is not done in the case where a motion video is recorded or a signal compression ratio is changed between recording a motion video and a still video. As a result, signal processing time is reduced and a higher speed in picking up an image can be achieved.
In a digital electronic camera apparatus, signal processing is different between recording a motion video and a still video. That is, the signal processing time of video signal need not be considered in the case of still video, but it is concerned with the time of picking up an image in the case of motion video. In the Japanese Laid Open. 3-42973, the speed of picking up an image is improved in the case of motion video, considering the above point.
However, if the data compression is not done or the signal compression ratio is lower in the case of motion video in order to improve the speed of picking up an image, the memory capacity per picture cannot be reduced and fewer images can be recorded in a recording media.